Meeting Up
by SwimmingInLane3
Summary: Scorpius and Albus meet up and Scorpius ponders how his life became so messed up. One-shot


_**AN: I do not own any recognizable characters or places**_

* * *

Scorpius walked into the pub an let out a sigh. This wasn't what he pictured his life to be like when he was in his last year of school. Now, six years later, he wondered what had gone wrong.

No, he didn't wonder what went wrong. He knew exactly what had gone wrong. The reason was waiting for him at the bar, their drinks already on the counter.

Albus Potter waved at his friend, giving him a small smile. The pale blond took a seat next to the man and downed the shot that was waiting him.

"On the couch again I see," Albus chuckled, picking up his firewhiskey and sipping it. Once a week, the two would meet and catch up on what had been going on. Most of the time everything was the same. Scorpius would complain about his wife for a while until he noticed that Albus had tuned him out, then they would discuss Albus' pathetic life. On a few occasions they would go somewhere besides the bar and Scorpius would be painfully reminded of what could have been.

"Yes, Marry is mad at me yet again. Is it really that bad that I don't want to leave the country for a month and take a tour of Italy? Honestly, she thinks that we can just pack up and leave tomorrow. I don't want to get into any more trouble at work and I definitely don't want to spend any more time with her annoying sister. I barely put up with her as it is." Scorpius loosened his tie and took a swig of the firewhiskey.

"Why is it that you agreed to this arrangement in the first place? We both knew the two of you would hate each other before the rings even came out."

"Because you said no to me, remember?" Scorpius said, nudging his friend with a chuckle.

"Oh that's right," Albus exclaimed, acting like he forgot the most obvious thing in the world. "This is Scorpius that I'm talking to. The Slytherin who has been blaming his mistakes on me ever since I had the misfortune of becoming his best friend." He chuckled, shaking his head, "Seriously Scor, just admit that you were wrong about her."

"Fine," He rolled his tired eyes at his friend. "I was wrong," _about you, _he continued silently. "It's not like I can do anything about it now." Scorpius folded his arms on the counter and leaned forward, the memory of how he messed everything up stinging in the back of his mind.

_He and Albus were sitting in the dormitory. The other boys were off celebrating the end of the sixth year. Albus had complained of a headache so the two of them decided not to join the party going down in the common room. They were sitting silently against the wall when Albus spoke up._

_"I know," was all he said with a sigh. The two words had sent Scorpius into a silent panic. What was it that Albus could know? Was it that he knew Scorpius was bent? Was it that he knew that Scorpius couldn't stop thinking about him? _

_"What do you know?" Scorpius asked, glad that he had years of practice in controlling how he sounded. _

_"About this summer, and how your family is on a wife hunting spree for you." The boy paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?"_

_Scorpius sighed, of course the boy was more upset that he wasn't told that he was in the process of getting an arrange marriage more that he was about the marriage part. "I didn't tell you because I was planning on using the loophole," he paused, " How was it that you found out?" _

_Albus shuffled his feet a bit before his emerald eyes looked into Scorpius' silver ones. "I was worried about you." he shrugged, his eyes glancing back down to the floor. "You would get letters that would put you into a foul mood for the first part of the day. Eventually I got tired of waiting for you to confide in me, so I just read the first one I found in your drawer." Albus started to chew on his lip in an annoyingly cute way and Scorpius sighed. _

_Scorpius turned and placed a hand on Albus' shoulder. "Sorry to worry you Albus." Scorpius waited until the boy's emerald eyes were on him once more before giving him a small smile. _

_"How are you going to get out of it?" The boy asked. Scorpius could tell that Albus really was worried about it. Maybe, maybe now was the time, Scorpius thought, getting his hopes up. _

"_Well, there is this loophole. My father used it and is encouraging me to go through with it as well. You see, as long as the Malfoy family has been alive, all of the male heirs have been married off by the age of nineteen. It was done by choice or arrangement." Scorpius sighed and shook his head, "and If I can find someone who I can spend the rest of my life with by myself, then I marry that person instead." _

_"You mean all you have to do is find your own girlfriend and I have been worrying for no reason." Albus said, giving Scorpius a playful glare._

_"Precisely," Scorpius smirked giving a chuckle. "Though, you do bring up a good point. We have been friends for a while and you do seem to care about me. What do you say, Albus, go on a date with me?" He smiled hopefully at the boy across from him, holding his breath. He couldn't believe that the words came out at smooth as they did. All of his own stress over that simple question._

_Stress that was met with a playful laugh. Scorpius pulled his hand off of the boy's shoulder and gave him a questioning look. He had just put himself out on the line and Albus was laughing at him?_

_"I'll help you find a girlfriend, don't worry Scor." Albus didn't see the disappointment flash across Scorpius' face before it was replaced with a fake smile and laugh. _

_"Right, I'm counting on you Al."_

"You can always file for a divorce." Albus said, bringing Scorpius back from the past. "We are not in the middle ages anymore."

"Please, Albus, my family still has arranged marriages. The only way I can get rid of her is for one of us to die or for her to bring shame to the Malfoy name. And no, I am not going to tap into my family's dark side and kill her off myself. " Scorpius said, giving a knowing look towards Albus. "Besides," he continued before the man could say another thing, "How's your love life going?"

"Touché," was the man's reply before he downed the rest of his firewhiskey. "You know, I think I should have listened to you at your wedding. Then we wouldn't be in the mess." Albus chuckled, motioning to the bartender for another drink.

"Merlin Al, you have known me for _how long? _And you are just now saying I'm right?" He laughed at the man, motioning for another drink as well. This one wouldn't be for the laugh that Albus was having, though, it would be one full of self pity.

_Scorpius was standing at the altar, waiting for his bride-to-be to walk down the aisle. _

_Albus tapped him on the back. "Sorry we have to do this, mate. I'll always be your best man, though." Albus grinned up at him, his emerald eyes showing Scorpius something that he would never have if he didn't say anything now. _

_"That you will be. You know, I would much rather have you on the other side of me. I'll even be the one to walk down the aisle if you agree." Scorpius almost pleaded with Albus. This was the last chance to do anything. _

_Much like last time, Albus only laughed at his friend and nodded to the door at the end, "Look, here comes your new monster." The man laughed and turned his gaze to the beautiful blond making her way towards the alter. Scorpius took advantage of all the eyes gazing upon his future while he continued to look at his past. It was over now. With a sigh and one last look at the raven haired man standing next to him, he forced himself to smile at the woman making her way towards him. _

* * *

**AN: That was a bit depressing. Oh well. This was something that popped into my head, and I wanted to get it down and make it a one shot before the plot bunnies multiplied. **


End file.
